


Talk Crap

by hhoneycas



Series: Tumblr Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Teacher Dean Winchester, cas is smooth af, dadstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhoneycas/pseuds/hhoneycas
Summary: “Is that how you speak around the children, Mr. Winchester?” The man looked at Dean through squinty eyes.“Not when they’re in earshot.”





	Talk Crap

“You love your job, you love your job, you love your job,” Dean muttered to himself as he chased the last remaining four year old across the preschool room.  
“Jack, hey, stop-“ He stopped, resting his hands on his hips, once the boy climbed the ladder up into the reading nook. Might as well wait for the kid’s mom. He didn’t even know what she looked like, cause Jack was in before school care, but if anybody was gonna get the kid home, it was probably his mother.  
“Stop what?” A voice, and a very low one at that, said behind him.  
Dean turned, not really gauging his response or thinking at all, and said, “Stop fucking running is what.”  
“Is that how you speak around the children, Mr. Winchester?” The man looked at Dean through squinty eyes.  
“Not when they’re in earshot.”  
The man laughed lightly and turned to look Dean in the eyes. “Do you enjoy your job, Mr. Winchester?”  
“Yeah, yeah,” Dean laughed, “It’s just that I like it a hell of a lot more when everyone’s cooperating. It’s also helpful when the new ones don’t act like devil spawn on their first day. ” He vaguely gestured towards Jack, who noticed, and looked up.  
“Daddy!” The kid quickly climbed down and ran into the arms of the man next to Dean.  
Dean looked at the man before spitting out a flat, “What?”  
When Jack was settled safely on the guy’s hip, Dean repeated himself.  
“I’m Castiel,” He held his free hand out toward Dean. “This is my son, Jack.”  
So he wasn’t waiting for the kid’s mom. Dean stood stunned before spitting out a simple, “Sorry.”  
“For what, Mr. Winchester?” Castiel said, knowing full fucking well what Dean was sorry for.  
“Talking crap about your kid?” Dean tried, his shoulders firmly at his ears.  
“What’s crap?” Jack looked up at his dad, then at Dean. Castiel laughed, while Dean dropped his chin to his chest, not wanting to look up. When he did look up he saw Castiel looking at him, a toothy smile lighting up his whole face, and Dean could swear he saw a literal twinkle in his eyes.  
“It’s nothing, Jack,” Castiel said once he’d stopped laughing. “Though, I can only hope it’s something Mr. Winchester will avoid when I pick you up tomorrow.”  
Suddenly the stained carpets became far more interesting than that had been, and Dean’s attention was moved to carefully making sure his shoes were stain free. Then Castiel’s face slowly crept into his sight as the man ducked down to meet his eyes.  
“That won’t be a problem will it?” His face was serious but his twinkling fucking eyes betrayed him.  
“Nope,” Dena said, smiling and racking his brain for a change of subject. “You’re picking up Jack tomorrow?”  
“I’ll be picking him up everyday. I’m his only guardian.”  
“Guardian angel,” Jack mumbled burying his face in his father’s lapels. Castiel smiled and held the child closer.  
“Oh awesome,” Dean mumbled. He shoved his hands into his pockets, unsure if his brain could handle how smooth yet sweet the guy was for even one more day.  
“Oh and,” Castiel reached an arm into his suit jacket and pulled out his wallet, and of course he had to hold the thing between his teeth as he fished out a card. He pocketed the wallet and returned his attention to Dean, handing him the card. “Feel free to call me, if he won’t, uh, ‘stop fucking running’.”  
Dean nodded, another wave of embarrassment presenting itself on his cheeks.  
“Or if you just want to call me. That works as well. I will see you tomorrow, Mr. Winchester.” He smiled and turned away.  
“Call me Dean.” Dean said to Castiel’s back.  
“No, you call me, Dean,” Castiel responded, smooth as all hell. He put Jack on the ground, grabbed his hand, and walked out, leaving Dean alone in the room, stunned, but with one more number in his phone than he’d had this morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, love and affection, the usual. Thanks for reading!


End file.
